


Jump Then Fall (in love)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also Alex is waaaay older than Kara, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Basically eveyone but Alex & Maggie are like 6, College AU (kinda but not really), F/F, Kid!Jimmy, Kid!Kara, Kid!Lena, Kid!Lucy, Kid!Winn, One-Shot turned Three-Chapter Fluff Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Alex takes her little sister and her friends to a trampoline park. The girl who works there is really cute.OrI took five tiny kids to a jumping place over my summer break. Sadly, no cute girls smiled at me, but I couldn't get this out of my head afterwards.





	1. Jump

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be kind :) I'm totally in love with Sanvers so I had to get this out of my system. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also creds to my best friend for the title (I sucked at that part lol)

Alex Danvers has no idea how she got herself into this.

Okay, that's a lie. She does. It was Kara's pout. Seriously, that kid is too cute for her own good. Who decided it was a good idea for a six-year-old to have that much power over people?

***

Alex was minding her own business, having literally _just_ come home after her sophomore year of college (hell, she hadn't even finished _unpacking_ yet) when her baby sister had come into her room, already armed with her puppy-dog eyes and signature pout. Alex should've known then.

"Alex?"

Kara's voice was tiny, even tinier than her. Alex turned around, giving the little girl all her attention. She knew her sister had missed her since she left for college, and always made a point of being super present when she was home.

"Yeah, Kara?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not really, why?"

Big blue eyes lit up, and Kara took a big breath. Alex braced herself for the adorable rambling her sister was known for.

"Please please _please_ will you take me and Lena and Lucy and Jimmy and Winn to the trampoline park tomorrow? We've wanted to go for _ages_ and Lucy's dad was gonna take us but he's gotta work or something and Lena asked Lex but he's so _mean_ and he said no because he's too _cool_ for that or whatever and Lucy asked Lois but she's all busy with Clark and can't drive anyway and then I said I'd ask you because _my_ sister isn't mean and she's all grown up with a driver's license and a car and everything and she doesn't have a girlfriend right now and she wouldn't mind spending the day with a bunch of kids and _please_ Alex?"

As much as Alex despised Lex Luthor, she could see where he was coming from. But she wasn't a sixteen-year-old asshole, dammit, and she loved her baby sister. She chose to ignore the comment about her being single. Never mind that Kara had turned that pout on her anyway, so it was hopeless to try and resist.

"Of course, Kara."

Surprisingly strong tiny arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

Alex picked her sister up, letting the small girl cling to her not unlike a koala. Kara nuzzled into her neck.

"I really missed you, Alex."

She kissed the top of her sister's head.

"I missed you too."

***

  
So now here Alex is, trying to get five kids under the age of seven to put on their special "super special jumping socks" (description courtesy of an over-excited Kara). She'd like to think she's successful, even if Kara and Lena are each wearing one of the other's socks. By the time the kids are ready to start jumping, Alex already needs a break. But Kara drags her to the nearest trampoline, squealing with delight, and soon enough she's swept up in the sheer _fun_ of a place like this. She silently thanks her mom for those gymnastics classes in middle school, as she thoroughly enjoys entertaining her sister's friends with her flips and twirls.

After about half an hour, Winn, Lena and Jimmy want a break, so Alex leads them to a picnic table and buys each of them a soda. Once the kids are happily sipping on their straws, she gets herself a bottle of water and downs half of it. She looks toward the jumping area, happy to see that Kara and Lucy are still playing to their hearts' content. She makes a mental note to have them drink something soon, so they don't dehydrate. She looks around the area, liking the huge smiles on everyone's faces. Her eye catches a girl sitting in front of the large fan blowing air across the picnic area. The girl catches her eye in return and smiles.

Alex stops breathing.

That smile is the most beautiful thing Alex has ever seen, except maybe the girl herself. The olive-skinned girl is small in stature and dressed similarly to Alex in yoga pants and a tank top, except hers has the words "Stilton's Jumporium" stitched across the front. Her hair is pitch black and looks _so fucking soft_ and _oh god she's smiling again_ and _those dimples_. Alex is just noticing the tiny curls stuck to this girls forehead and _how is one person that fucking adorable_ when she feels someone tug on her tank and turns to see her sister looking up at her.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Yeah, honey, why?"

"You're sitting, like, really still. And your face is all red. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I promise. Do you and Lucy want sodas?"

"Yeah!"

Alex can't stop herself from staring adoringly down at her sister. The kid is smiling from ear to ear, and just because she got a soda. Damn, she loves this little girl. As the kids start talking animatedly amongst themselves, Alex looks around again. She finds the girl from before jumping, impressed when she does a double flip into the foam pit. She's still staring when Lena tugs on her clothes.

"We're gonna go jump again. Is that okay?"

Alex smiles, nods and watches the dark-haired girl grab Kara's hand and drag her to the gladiator beam. She smiles again. It's not as bad as she thought it would be, looking after these kids. At least they're all well behaved, unlike some of the other kids. She heads back to the jumping area, lets her sister knock her off the beam (Kara's delighted giggles making the struggle out of the foam pit _more_ than worth it) and helps Jimmy get a few slam dunks while Winn cheers them on. She's helping Lucy put her socks back on after they got lost in some way or another when her little sister's voice reaches her ears.

"ALEX!"

She sprints over, hearing the panic in Kara's voice. The blonde girl is kneeling over Winn, who's holding his left wrist. His eyes are full of tears, and Alex can see he's going to start crying any second.

"He fell on his arm and it bent really funny Alex _do_ something _please_ it's _hurting_ him!"

Kara is hysterical and Alex picks Winn up with one arm, grabbing onto her hand with the other.

"Come on, let's find someone who can get us a first aid kit. Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

She's sending Kara a reassuring smile, the little girl calming down slightly, when she feels a hand on her shoulder. It sends a shiver down her whole body and she turns around to find the pretty girl from before looking at her with big brown eyes.

"I got the first aid kit right here. You wanna follow me to a picnic table?"

Alex nods gratefully and follows her, careful not to jostle Winn too much. The boy isn't crying yet, but he's whimpering softly, and she rubs his back. She sits him down when they reach the table, and the Stilton's girl turns her attention on him.

"Hi, my name's Maggie, and I'm gonna try to fix up your arm, okay? What's your name?"

Winn just whimpers and buries his face in Alex's shoulder. The girl - Maggie - looks at Alex for an answer, but before she can say anything, Kara's off.

"That's Winn, he's a little shy but he's really cool once you get him talking. And I'm Kara Danvers, and this is my sister Alex who is seriously the _coolest_ sister ever because she brought us here even though her summer _just_ started and she wasn't mean about it like _at all_ and it was so much fun until Winn got hurt and _please_ , Maggie, you gotta help him!"

Maggie looks suddenly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of words coming out of this kid's mouth, and looks at Alex again, big eyes and mouth hanging open. Alex smiles at her, though it's more of a reflex than a decision.

"What she said. Winn, honey, I'm gonna touch your arm now, 'kay? I gotta make sure it's not broken."

Winn nods against her and she carefully feels his wrist, and sighs in relief.

"It's just a sprain. You got some bandages in there?"

Maggie hands it to her. "You qualified? Sorry, I gotta ask." She looks sheepish, her dimples making an appearance, and Alex tries to ignore the warmth low in her stomach at the sight.

"I should hope so. I'm pre-med."

Maggie giggles and Alex beams. Kara pokes her leg, pulling her away from Maggie's eyes.

"Alex? Is he gonna be okay?" Her big blue eyes are worried, and her hands can't stay still. Alex looks down at her and gives her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, Kar, he's gonna be fine. You can go play. Tell the others Winn's fine, alright?"

Kara nods enthusiastically and speeds off to complete her mission. Alex doesn't realize she's looking adoringly after her until Maggie clears her throat. She makes quick work of bandaging up Winn's arm.

"We've got some kiddie Ibuprofen? It should help with the pain," Maggie says. Alex nods and gives the boy in her lap some of the medicine. She rubs soothing circles on his back until he falls asleep, his head pressed into her chest and his injured arm cradled between their bodies. She places a small kiss on his head, and he sighs sleepily.

"So, coolest sister ever, huh?"

Alex starts, she'd forgotten all about the girl seated across from her. Maggie's smiling at her softly, and she suddenly blushes when she realizes the girl must have been watching her put Winn to sleep.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean my only competition is the meanest sixteen-year-old I've ever met and a fourteen-year-old with her first boyfriend, so, yeah," Alex shrugs, rubbing Winn's back when he starts whimpering at the movement.

"I wouldn't know," Maggie replies. "I'm an only child."

"Oh, that's cool, I guess. I mean, I was pretty happy before we adopted Kara, but nothing compares to the love I have for that little ball of sunshine."

"Adopted?" Maggie looks genuinely interested, and Alex smiles fondly as she quickly looks over to see the four kids playing some kind of basketball thing.

"Yeah. My mom, uh, she's a doctor, and when Kara was two, she was involved in a pretty bad car crash. Her parents were killed instantly, but my mom managed to save her. She was in the hospital for months. But the thing is, no one ever came for her. Like, she had no family left. And my mom wasn't about to let her go into the system. So she called an emergency family meeting, and she didn't even have to try to convince me and my dad. I mean, we'd seen her over the last few months. So two weeks later, when Kara was discharged, she came to live with us. And I swear the minute I saw her and she grabbed my hand, I was in love."

She has to wipe a single tear after that, and Maggie gives her another soft smile.

"I can't even imagine that kind of love. It's gotta be amazing though, if you're willing to bring five kids over here in your summer vacation." Maggie giggles, and it lightens the mood, which Alex is thankful for.

"Yeah, well, I missed her."

"I can imagine. So, pre-med, huh?"

"Yeah, NYU, going into junior year now. What do you do?"

"Just finished my freshman year of Criminology at NYU."

"Yeah? Small world!"

"Right?"

Alex frowns slightly. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you working here? No big summer plans?"

Maggie laughs. "I was supposed to go on a trip with my girlfriend, but she broke up with me just before finals. Figured I might as well make some money if I'm gonna be stuck at home." She shrugs.

Alex was stuck on the word _girlfriend_ , because how often is the cute girl actually also into girls?

"I'm sorry for asking," Alex winces. "If it helps, it's her loss."

"You don't even know me, how do you know?"

"I like to think I'm a pretty good judge of character."

The smile Maggie gives her at that nearly makes Alex melt. _Is that a triple dimple?_ It gives her a sudden burst of confidence.

"Plus, you know, being single's not so bad. You get to meet cute girls at trampoline parks, for one."

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she regrets them. Her face is a raging red, she knows, because she can feel it, and she can't look at Maggie, like, at all. That is, until the girl in question talks, and she can hear the smile in her voice.

"You talking about you or me, Danvers?"

She looks up, surprised at the use of her last name, only to be triple-dimpled again.

"Bit of both, I guess." The blush is back, but this time, she can maintain eye contact, and she's rewarded by a dusting of pink on Maggie's cheeks. The girl kicks Alex's shin under the table.

"Flirt."

She smirks and shrugs, causing Winn to wake up and whimper.

"Shh, Winn, you're okay." She rubs small circles into his back again. She almost misses the adoring look Maggie throws her way. _Almost_.

"Enough of that. Why Criminology? You wanna be a cop?"

Maggie absolutely _lights up_ and Alex barely has time to think _oh shit I'm screwed_ before she's rambling about how she's from a long line of cops, about justice, about doing the right thing and standing up for the little guy, and Alex thinks she might be a little bit in love.

Maggie's looking at her like she's nervous about her reaction, and she smiles the biggest smile she has all night.

"I think you're gonna be a great cop, Maggie."

And Maggie _beams_ and Alex _swoons_ and before she can say anything else a buzzer goes off and suddenly she's surrounded by children.

"Alex, our session's over!"

"Hey, is Winn okay?"

"Are we going home now?"

"Oh, can we go for ice cream, _please_ Alex?"

Maggie smiles at her, a little sadly, and stands up. "I guess that's your cue, Danvers." She takes a step away, but Kara grabs her hand.

"Can Maggie come with us for ice cream, Alex?"

Alex smiles at Maggie shyly. "Sure, if she's not busy."

Maggie looks down at Kara. "Sorry, Little Danvers, but I gotta work. I gotta be here if more kids get hurt like Winn, yeah?"

Kara pouts, then gets a bright idea. "Can you come for ice cream with us _later_ in the summer?"

Maggie smiles at the over-excited little girl. "I don't see why not." She shoots Alex a wink.

Kara beams. "Yay! Alex, give her your phone!" She smiles up at her sister and then turns to Maggie again. "Mom says I'm too young for a phone, but Alex has one so you can just talk to her!"

Alex shakes her head at her little sister, but hands her phone over anyway. Maggie inputs her number and sends herself a text so she has Alex's number, too. Their fingers brush as she hands it back, and _dammit there are those triple dimples again_.

"I'll see you around, Danvers." And then Maggie's gone. Probably to go do her job, because, as Alex realizes with a start, they'd sat there talking for an hour. She hopes Maggie doesn't get into trouble. Kara tugs on her hand impatiently.

"Alexxxxx. Ice cream!"

She tries to wipe he dopey smile off her face, she really does. But if the look the guy at the ice cream place gives her is any indication, she fails horribly.

For the first time in her life, Alex Danvers really doesn't mind failing.

***

  
That night, just as she finishes brushing her teeth, her phone vibrates with a text from **Maggie Sawyer <3**. ( _Did Maggie really put a heart emoji after her own name?_ )

_Text me when you're not babysitting, Danvers. As cute as your sister is, I think you're cuter. X._

***

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara continue to be adorable, Kara gets more ice cream, Maggie wears a snapback and Alex is too fucking gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and commented. I didn't expect such a big reaction, much less so many people asking for more!
> 
> So I cracked under the pressure, and this is now going to be three chapters of pure plotless fluff (of the romantic and sibling variety).
> 
> I really hope you like it, I feel like I have expectations to meet now, lol.

"...and it was _so_ fun Mom, ask Lena, there was a gal- gla- galad- what is it again, Lee?"

Alex comes down the stairs just in time to see her sister tripping over her words as she tries to tell her mom about their day. Eliza, even after just coming off a 12-hour shift, is making breakfast and listening to the little girl. Lena and Kara are both seated at the kitchen table, their hair an absolute mess, and Alex giggles internally when she catches sight of their pajamas. Lena's shirt matches Kara's pants, and vice versa. Seriously, these kids are just _too_ adorable. Lena giggles as Kara looks at her pleadingly, unable to utter the word in her excitement.

"Gladiator beam," Lena says softly.

"Yeah! A _gladiator beam_ , Mom. I beat everyone on it, even Alex, and it was so _fun_! Hey, Alex!"

Kara scrambles out of her chair and nearly trips over herself before giving Alex a tight hug.

"Thank you _so_ much for taking us! You're the _best_ big sister _ever_!"

"No problem, Kara. I love you, yeah?"

"I love you too! So when are we going for ice cream with Maggie?"

Alex blushes immediately, and her mom turns around at the unknown name.

"Who's Maggie?"

Alex is luckily saved from having to answer, as Kara immediately starts rambling.

"Oh my gosh Mom, Maggie is _so cool_ , like, almost as cool as Alex, and that's _really_ cool. She works at the trampoline park and Winn got hurt and before we could even _ask_ for bandages she was already there and she helped Alex fix up his arm and then her and Alex talked for like, ever, until our session was over and Alex was smiling _a lot_ but anyway Maggie couldn't come with us for ice cream but she said we could go later in the summer and it's the next day so it's later and can you text her now, Alex?"

"Seriously, kid, where do you get the breath for all those words?"

Her attempt to deflect the attention from her fails miserably, and Alex finds herself facing an expectant stare from her little sister and a small smirk from her mother. When Lena also turns her big green eyes on her, Alex huffs.

"Fine."

She takes out her phone, and opens her message thread with Maggie. She smiles when she sees Maggie's text from the night before, and the bright red heart behind her name that Alex couldn't bring herself to remove.

 **Maggie Sawyer <3**: _Text me when you're not babysitting, Danvers. As cute as your sister is, I think you're cuter. X._

 **Alex Danvers** : _Speak for yourself, Sawyer. Looked in a mirror lately? Sleep well x_

 **Maggie Sawyer <3**: _Night :)_

Alex takes a deep breath and starts typing.

 **Alex Danvers** : _So Kara is telling me to ask you if you're free for ice cream today?_

The reply comes faster than she expected, and it makes her cheeks go pink. She swears she can hear her mom giggle, but she refuses to look up and confirm it.

 **Maggie Sawyer <3**: _Kara, huh?_

 **Alex Danvers** : _Believe me, I wish I was flirting, but she's literally staring at me right now, waiting for an answer._

 **Alex Danvers** : _She's a little scary, tbh._

 **Maggie Sawyer <3**: _Well, tell Kara that it's my day off, and I would love some ice cream at, say, 11?_

 **Alex Danvers** : _She's literally squealing with delight right now. You know Roberto's?_

 **Maggie Sawyer <3**: _Yeah. Tell Kara I'm excited to see her again :)_

Alex's blush is probably fucking permanent at this point.

 **Alex Danvers** : _Kara, huh?_

 **Maggie Sawyer <3**: _You caught me, Danvers. See you in a bit x_

She lifts her eyes to look at the kitchen clock, and then levels her gaze on Kara.

"We're leaving in an hour. You guys wanna go get dressed?"

" _Yes_! C'mon, Lena, I wanna braid your hair. Oh, and you can wear my unicorn shirt, and I can wear your rainbow one!"

Kara grabs Lena's hand and starts dragging her up the stairs.

"Do you guys _always_ wear each other's clothes?" Alex teases, not expecting a reply, but Kara stops abruptly and turns around, looking at Alex like she's stupid.

"We're _best friends_ , Alex, it's what we _do_." Then she's running up the stairs, dragging a smiling Lena after her, and Alex can't help but laugh. That is, until her mom clears her throat.

"So, Maggie, huh?" Her mom is giving her a shit-eating grin, and she's having none of it. _None_.

"Oh, shut up," Alex mumbles as her blush returns, and she grabs a piece of toast off her mom's plate before escaping to her room.

What does one even _wear_ on a play date?

***

  
Alex tugs on the bottom of her shirt, looking at herself in the full length mirror in her room.

_Damn, Danvers, why don't you try and look gayer?_

Her skintight black jeans are cuffed just above her ankles, showing off her green Vans. Her white pocket shirt's sleeves are also cuffed, and she's wearing her glasses, because her contacts had made her eyes itch for the first time in _years_ , which is probably some kind of sign, but she's trying to _not_ overthink this. Her sarcastic inner voice is right, though, she looks really fucking gay. Which she _is_ , but still. She runs a hand though her short reddish-brown hair, letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. This isn't a _date_ , right? There are going to be _children_ present, and it's just _ice cream_ , and nothing's going to _happen_. Right?

"Alex! We're gonna be late!"

Kara's voice pulls her from the mild panic she was heading towards, and she pulls herself together. It's just her, taking her little sister and her best friend for ice cream. She's done this a million times. Hell, she did it last night. Only, _Maggie_ is going to be there. Maggie, who's really pretty and really funny and really passionate and actually _absolutely gorgeous_ and _oh shit_ Maggie is going to be there.

"Alex!"

"Coming!"

Her dad comes out of his home office and catches her wrist before they head out the door, and hands her some money.

"Tell Maggie this one's on me," he says, winking, and Alex groans, but she can't stop the warmth from bubbling up in her at the thought of how _worried_ she was about coming out, and look at her parents now. Shipping her with the cute trampoline park girl.

"Thanks, Dad."

***

Despite Kara's worries, they reach Roberto's Ice Cream Parlor with five minutes to spare. Alex leads the two little girls to a small table by the window.

"Where's Maggie? She's coming, right? She's not gonna- gonna- what's that word again?"

"Stand us up?" Lena provides, and Kara nods, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, Maggie's not gonna stand us up, right Alex?"

"I don't think so, Kara, we're just early. Think about what you wanna get while we wait, okay?"

Kara grabs a menu and starts debating with Lena about flavors. She's having a tough time deciding, and Alex wants to get annoyed before she realizes Kara is doing exactly what she did an hour ago, only with ice cream, where she had been trying to decide which of her _many_ pocket shirts to wear. She mentally gives her little sister a break.

Kara is trying to convince Lena that _of course cookie dough is better than chocolate chip what are you talking about?_ when Maggie walks in. And Alex is one hundred percent certain that if it were _at all_ possible, she'd most definitely be a gay puddle on the floor. Why?

Because Maggie fucking Sawyer is wearing a fucking snapback, and Alex Danvers is too gay for this.

"Hey Danvers, Little Danvers, Lena. How're you guys doing?"

For the second time that day, Alex is thankful for her little sister's tendency to answer any and all questions asked in her vicinity. With a really long, though adorable, ramble, no less. Because it gives her time to recover from the sight of the cutest girl she's ever seen dressed in shorts, a T-shirt, grey Vans and _a fucking snapback._

"Hey Maggie! We're _so_ great because we're getting ice cream and now you're here so we can get it, hey did you know this place has _twenty three_ flavors? What are you gonna get? I'm getting cookie dough 'cause it's the best but Lena wants chocolate chip but I'm gonna make her taste some of mine so she knows what she's missing and Alex always gets mint but that's just gross don't you think?"

Maggie smiles down at Kara and ruffles her hair, and any progress Alex made in getting away from her gay-puddle-state is immediately undone by the sight of those triple dimples directed at her baby sister. She's done, she's screwed, she's _completely and utterly fucked_ , she hasn't even known this girl for 24 hours but she swears she's in love.

"That's really gross, Alex. Also, where does your sister get all her words from? She steal some of yours?" Maggie scrunches up her face adorably and it takes Alex a minute to realize she's being made fun of.

"What- no- I- you- I can talk, Sawyer!"

Maggie sits down across her, her knee jostling Alex's under the tiny table and _did it suddenly get hot in here?_

"Yeah, Danvers? You haven't even said hi."

Her face is _really_ close and she has laugh crinkles around her eyes and Alex is having a _really_ hard time concentrating and _damn that snapback._

"Hi, Maggie."

Alex swears she sees the other girl blush at her soft tone, but it's gone before she can be sure.

"So, what do you say we get some ice cream, huh?"

The two six-year-olds immediately jump up and run to the counter. Alex and Maggie hang back. Maggie goes for her wallet when they reach the counter, but Alex places a hand on her arm to stop her. She flushes at the feeling of soft skin under her fingers, but manages to actually talk through her awkwardness this time.

"Today's on us."

And Maggie smiles, and Alex _melts_. "Thanks, Danvers. You really know how to treat a girl, huh?" She winks, _actually fucking winks_ , and it's all Alex can do to not groan out loud.

Maggie Sawyer will be the death of her.

_But what a way to go._

***

Maggie ends up siding with Kara and getting the cookie dough _because it's the best, Danvers, come on_. Kara beams and Alex swoons, because seriously, who is that cute? How is it even possible? Alex gets her mint ice cream, and she has to commend Lena for not giving in to Kara's pout and sticking with her original choice of chocolate chip. (That girl will go places, if she can resist that pout at the mere age of six.)

Kara monopolizes the conversation while they eat, which has Alex facing mixed feelings. On one hand, she'd been looking forward to spending some more time with Maggie, and wishes _she_ was the one Maggie was giggling with right now. But on the other, having Maggie giving all her attention to Kara (which, by the way, _how is this girl that perfect?_ ) gives her the pleasure of getting to look at the other girl without the pressure of eye contact. It gives her time to realize that Maggie has a really cute nose, and really expressive eyes, and that her arms are kinda to die for, and that a strip of skin appears where her shirt meets her shorts when she inevitably talks with her whole body to try and match Kara's enthusiasm- Lena pokes Alex's side, and she realizes she's staring and that her mouth may be hanging open a bit, and _wow this kid is way too smart._

After an hour of eating and chatting, Alex sends the kids to go and wash their faces and hands (mostly Kara, but Lena goes wherever she goes anyway). The silence is suddenly awkward, and Alex shifts in her seat, immensely glad that she hadn't asked Maggie out _alone_ , because how would she have survived _that_? Fuck, she's so _awkward_ , why can't she just talk to the pretty girl?

"Hey, Danvers?"

Maggie's softly touching her hand, and Alex forces herself to look up into slightly amused brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Look, your sister's fucking adorable, and I love her, but what I would _really_ love is to take you on a date, just the two of us. Does that sound like something you'd wanna do?"

Alex can't stop the goofy smile from spreading across her face, and she's thinking _huh, I thought that smile was reserved for Kara_ , when she realizes she should probably reply. A tiny bit of insecurity has crept into Maggie's eyes, but there's a smile on her face as well.

"Y-yeah. I'd, uh, I'd love to."

Maggie's smile immediately reaches her eyes, amused (and maybe a little enamored) at Alex's flustered stuttering. ( _Her eyes are so expressive?!_ )

"Great! Does tomorrow night work for you?"

Alex turns her hand under Maggie's so her palm's facing upwards and interlaces their fingers.

"Tomorrow night is perfect."

"I'll pick you up at seven, then?"

"Sounds good." She squeezes Maggie's hand before letting go when she sees Kara and Lena approach. She does _not_ want to explain hand-holding to Kara right now. (If the way Maggie smirks at her is any indication, she's blushing.)

Kara hugs Maggie tightly, and thanks her for coming with them. "I hope we see you again soon!"

"Me too, Little Danvers. Bye, Lena. Alex," she says, stepping closer, snaking an arm around Alex's waist to pull her closer into a loose hug. She places a barely there kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I'll see _you_ tomorrow."

Before Alex can process, or even decide if that small kiss really happened, Maggie's giving them a last wave before heading out. Through the window, Alex sees her mounting a black motorcycle after putting on a helmet. _Holy shit_. What has she gotten herself into?

***

  
That night, Alex wakes to the sound of tiny footsteps heading to her bed. She moves up and lifts the covers, allowing her sister to curl up into her. Kara clasps their hands together between their bodies and tucks her head under Alex's chin. Alex listens to her breathe quietly for a while, letting the little girl get her thoughts together. She wouldn't have come to Alex's room in the middle of the night if she didn't have something to say, but Alex wasn't going to push her. Sure enough, after a couple of minutes, Kara speaks softly.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"D'you like Maggie?"

Alex concentrates on not letting her body stiffen, she doesn't want Kara to panic because she thinks something's wrong.

"Of course I do, she's our friend, right?"

"But do you _like_ like her?"

"Why are you asking?" Alex tries to keep her breathing even. She'd been planning to tell Kara after the date, depending on how it went.

"Lena said you have a crush on her, but I didn't know what that meant, so she explained it's when you _like_ like someone and you wanna hold their hand and kiss them and stuff. D'you wanna kiss Maggie?"

Seriously, that Luthor kid is too damn smart. Between her brains and Kara's cuteness, they could probably take over the world.

"Would you be okay with it if I liked Maggie like that?"

Kara gives her hand a squeeze. "Yeah! I mean, Maggie's really cool and she makes you smile a lot. I like it when people make you smile."

Alex smiles into the little girl's hair, letting herself feel her crush without holding back for the first time. Damn, she likes that girl.

"Then yeah, kid, I have a _huge_ crush on Maggie."

"So you wanna kiss her?"

"Maybe."

Kara giggles, and Alex gives her a squeeze. "Try to sleep now, yeah? Love you.

"Love you too."

It takes seconds for Kara to fall asleep, her heart settled. Alex holds her close, unable to stop smiling.

_There's absolutely no maybe about it._

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Alex Danvers and Commander Lexa are huge gay messes around their girls, and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> I'm going to try and finish this before my semester starts at the end of the month. I'm an engineering major, which really doesn't leave a lot of time for writing, so I'd like to finish this before classes start. At the rate I'm going now, though, Chapter 3 will probably be up by tomorrow, lol.
> 
> P.S. Rambly Kara is so fun to write :D
> 
> P.P.S. My Tumblr is @bi-genius, please follow me, I have like 7 followers. (If you want, of course.) ((I'll follow you back))


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex is still gay, Maggie is still amazing and Kara is still adorable. Also, Jeremiah Danvers is the real MVP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I tried to write a proper date, guys, but since I've never actually been on one, it seemed really fake and forced. So I compromised. I hope you still like it, and I think you will!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!

**Alex Danvers:** _So, Sawyer, if you're not going to tell me where we're going, at least tell me what I should wear?_

 **Maggie Sawyer <3:** _Something like you wore yesterday should be fine, maybe just like a jacket or something as well. I quite liked your glasses ;)_

 **Alex Danvers:** _Well, I quite liked your snapback. See you at 7 x_

 **Maggie Sawyer <3**: _Can't wait x_

***

Alex is _ready_ for this date. She's dressed in her skinny jeans and Vans again, but is wearing her favorite halter top paired with her trusty leather jacket, and her lucky beanie that Kara gave her for her 20th birthday. Her eyeliner looks _killer_ , especially when she adds her glasses, and tonight is the night that _she_ is going to leave  _Maggie_ speechless. She is _ready_.

Until the doorbell rings at six thirty. Which is half an hour early. And Maggie would've texted her if she was going to be early. Meaning it's not Maggie, which leaves only one person.

She opens the door to Lex Luthor, holding a very pale Kara by the arm. She stumbles into Alex's open arms, and immediately snuggles into her neck when Alex picks her up. She automatically begins rubbing small circles on Kara's back.

"What happened?"

"Your sister's sick. She's been throwing up, and Mother doesn't want Lena to catch anything, so I brought her home. Good luck," Lex says before turning on his heel and walking back to his car.

"'M sorry, Alex," mumbles a small voice into her neck.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie."

"But Maggie - "

"Really, it's fine. Oh, _baby_ , you're burning up."

"Feel really bad."

"I know, baby, I'm gonna help you feel better, okay?"

Once she's settled Kara on the couch in her pajamas with a cool cloth on her forehead and given her some medicine, she tells her she'll be right back and steps out to call Maggie. She answers on the second ring.

"Please tell me you're calling to tell me again how excited you are for this date."

"Maggie, I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's fine, Danvers," she says, but Alex can hear the hurt in her voice. "You changed your mind. You don't have to do anything you don't want - "

"No, Maggie, _god_ no. Listen, there's _nothing_ I want more than to go out with you tonight. I had it all planned out! My dad's on a business trip and my mom's working overnight, and Kara was staying over at Lena's, but she got sick, she's been throwing up, and Lena's brother - biggest asshole ever, by the way - just brought her home and she's burning up and really pale and I just can't leave her with a random sitter when she's this miserable, you know? I _really_ like you, and I _really_ want to go on a date with you, but she's my _little sister_ , Maggie, and - "

"Wow, Danvers, that's, like, a Kara-level ramble." Alex can hear the smile in her voice, and she relaxes. Maggie giggles. "It's fine, Alex, stay with your sister. What are you two going to do all night?"

"Harry Potter marathon. It's kind of a Danvers-sisters tradition when one of us gets sick."

"That's cute. I'll let you get back to Kara. Send her my love."

"Thanks, Maggie. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye, Alex."

"Bye."

And so Alex changes into pajamas, takes off her make-up, and cuddles up to her little sister on the couch. She leaves the beanie on, some small part of her still hoping her luck will turn tonight.

***

They're halfway into the first movie when the doorbell rings.

"Who's there?" Kara asks sleepily, as Alex stands up.

"I don't know. Dad's not supposed to get back until way later. Stay there."

She grabs the pepper spray from the end table near the door and looks through the peephole, only to see the last person she expected. She can't keep the smile off her face as she opens the door.

"Sawyer, what are you doing here?"

Maggie's got flowers in one hand, a brown paper bag under her arm, and a box of pizza in the other. It might also be the first time that Alex has seen her flustered.

"I... Uhm." Maggie takes a deep breath, seemingly settling her thoughts. "I bought you these flowers for our date, and then when you called, I thought, well, I still want you to have them, and I kinda really wanted to see you? And then I realized you might be hungry, since we were going for dinner, so then I got pizza. And then I felt bad because Kara's sick and can't eat pizza, so I got some extra salty crackers for her. My mom swears by the stuff, she always used to get it for me when my stomach was upset."

Alex is absolutely _speechless_ as Maggie hands her the crackers and pizza. She puts both down on the kitchen counter and returns to find Maggie shuffling her feet, still holding the flowers. Which, by the way, are beautiful. Not as beautiful as the girl holding them, though. She can't do much but stare. And then, suddenly, Maggie's talking again.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I've overstepped. We haven't even been on a date and here I am thinking you'd want me here while your sister's sick. Just, please, take the flowers and I'll leave."

She holds out the flowers, and in a move that surprises even herself, Alex manages to take them, safely deposit them on the table, and wrap an arm around Maggie's waist to pull her closer, all in one smooth movement. Maggie's body is flush against hers, and Alex has never felt quite this confident. The girl in her arms is gaping at her, and she smiles down at her. (She'd never noticed the small height difference before. It makes her like Maggie even more.)

"I think you might be perfect, Sawyer. And I kinda wanna kiss you right now."

The surprised look falls from Maggie's face, only to be replaced by a triple-dimpled smile.

"I kinda wanna let you, Danvers."

And Alex is about to lean in to connect their lips, she _is_ , okay, but a small voice calls her name from the living room.

"Alex? Who's here?"

"It's just Maggie, Kara, we'll be right in." She reluctantly drops her arms from around Maggie's waist. "Come in, Sawyer. Ignore the pajamas," she says, blushing slightly as she gestures to her body.

"Nah, they're cute."

Alex looks over at Maggie expecting to see a smirk, but the other girl's eyes are surprisingly soft. She smiles back.

"Maggie!"

Kara jumps up excitedly when they enter the living room, only to sit right back down.

"I don't feel so good."

Maggie is by her side in seconds, her hand on Kara's forehead before Alex can even register what was said.

"Oh, _honey_ , I know. You'll feel better in a bit. Do you want some crackers? I promise they won't make you throw up."

Kara crawls into Maggie's lap and shakes her head, whimpering softly.

"C'mon, Little Danvers, you'll feel better if you eat something. Aren't you hungry?"

As if on cue, Kara's stomach grumbles and she giggles. Alex goes to fetch the crackers and hands them to Maggie. She's just contemplating asking if Maggie wants to borrow some sweats - she looks _amazing_ in her skinny jeans, but they don't seem comfortable enough for a movie night, when-

"So have you guys kissed yet?"

"Kara! We talked about this!"

Maggie is wearing a shit-eating grin, Alex doesn't think she's ever been this red, and Kara just looks confused.

"What? You said I couldn't tell her that you have a _crush_ on her, you didn't say anything about asking about kisses!"

Alex groans and Maggie just keeps on grinning.

"I'm just gonna... I'm gonna go fetch you some sweats, Sawyer. Those jeans can't be comfortable."

"Looking at my legs, Danvers?" She pretends she doesn't hear Maggie calling after her, doesn't hear Kara giggle. She grabs a pair of grey sweatpants and one of her NYU Med shirts, and walks back to the living room. She holds out the clothes and Maggie gets up to take them, promising Kara she'll be right back. Maggie leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, Danvers, I have a crush on you too."

"B-bathroom's down the h-hall, first door on the right," Alex stutters, and she's sure her face will _never_ return to its original color. Maggie just smirks and saunters away, and Alex has to remind herself that her six-year-old sister is in the room to force herself to avert her gaze. She sits down on the couch, letting Kara lie down with her head in her lap. She starts playing with her hair, hearing the little girl sigh happily.

"So you're, like, _really_ gay, huh?"

"Kara! Where did you hear that?"

"It's just something Clark mumbles when you get that look on your face you were just giving Maggie. It's true, though, right?"

Alex thinks about trying to deny it, trying to say she's just tired or something, but Maggie is _cute_ and Maggie is _here_ and Maggie _likes_ her. And then Maggie comes back in, and she's wearing _her_ shirt and her sweats are a little long on her so the legs are rolled up and her hair's in a messy bun and Alex just sighs.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Maggie lifts Kara's legs, sits down and settles the little girl's feet in her lap, and starts rubbing circles on her back.

"Pretty much what?"

"Noth-"

"Alex is really _really_ gay."

She resists the urge to face palm. It's almost worth it, though, when Maggie grins at her. _Damn those dimples._

"Good to know, Danvers."

***

Somewhere before the end of The Philosopher's Stone, the hand that Maggie was using to scratch Kara's back moves to hold Alex's. Their fingers intertwine on the couch behind Kara's back and Alex keeps getting distracted by the feeling of Maggie's soft skin under her thumb as she rubs it back and forth.

She tries not to think about how she could get used to this very _very_ easily.

It doesn't work.

***

Shortly after the start of Chamber of Secrets, Alex realizes that Kara must be feeling better, because she starts talking.

"So, Maggie, what's your Hogwarts house?"

She turns to look at Maggie with the most serious face an adorable six-year-old can manage. Maggie doesn't laugh, doesn't even giggle, just answers with the same amount of gravity in her voice.

"I'm a proud Gryffindor. What about you?"

"I'm a Hufflepuff! Alex says it's because I'm so loving and lol- loa- what's the word again? The one where you'll do anything for your friends?"

"Loyal?"

"Yeah! I'm a Hufflepuff because I'm so loyal! Alex is a Ravenclaw 'cause she's like _crazy_ smart. Did you know she's gonna be a doctor like Mom?"

"I did, actually." Maggie shoots Alex a smile, her eyes twinkling. "Nerd." There's so much affection in her tone, Alex doesn't feel even a little bit insulted.

"What're you gonna be, Maggie?"

"I'm gonna be a cop."

"Really? That's so cool! Are you gonna have a gun and catch all the bad guys?"

"Yeah! One day, I wanna be a detective. Do you know what that is?"

"They solve all the mysteries, right?"

"That's right."

"That is seriously _so_ cool. Don't you think it's cool, Alex?"

Alex looks over at Maggie and smiles. "I think it's amazing," she says as she squeezes Maggie's hand. Maggie squeezes back.

"Do you know what you wanna be when you grow up, Kara?" Maggie asks, genuinely interested, and Alex falls a little harder.

"Not yet, but Mom says that's fine. I just know I wanna help people, and I wanna be bestest friends with Lena forever and ever."

Maggie is just about to reply when Kara squeals.

"This is the scary part!"

She buries her face in Alex's lap when the basilisk appears on screen, and the two older girls share a giggle at the adorableness of it all.

Kara falls asleep before the end of the movie, being sick having tired her out. Alex picks her up carefully and whispers, "I'm just gonna go tuck her in really quick. Don't leave."

Maggie nods and places a kiss on Kara's forehead.

"I'll be right here."

***

Alex probably takes longer than necessary to tuck Kara in, but she's _nervous_ , okay? Because she _really_ wants to kiss Maggie but she's not sure about the timing. Does Maggie still _want_ to be kissed? Or was that an in the moment kind of thing? But then again, Maggie came all the way over here to see her. That has to mean something.

When she can't possibly take any longer, she heads back downstairs, only to find Maggie paging through one of their family albums.

"You were really cute as a kid, Danvers. I can see where Kara gets it from."

Alex giggles as she sits down next to Maggie, leaning over the album spread open on the coffee table.

"She's adopted."

Maggie takes her hand again without even looking at her, as if it's completely normal and unimportant and _not at all_ making Alex's heart beat right out of her chest.

"I stand by my statement."

When she reaches the end of the album, quite a few comments about Alex's cuteness later, Maggie turns to her on the coach, crossing her legs under her. Alex mirrors her position, never letting go of the other girl's hand.

"Y'know, Danvers, that little sister of yours is always around."

"Yeah, sorry about that, she's-"

"Not what I meant, Alex, I love having Kara around. It just makes me think that we should use our alone time wisely. You know, like, life is short. We should kiss the girls we wanna kiss."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I just _really_ wanna kiss _you_."

They meet in the middle, and it's the softest, sweetest, most _perfect_ kiss Alex has ever experienced. Maggie's hands come up to frame her face, her thumbs stroking softly over Alex's cheeks. Alex places one hand on the back of Maggie's neck to pull her closer, and the other on her elbow to ground herself. Because she's pretty sure she's going to start floating any second now. It's over too soon, and Alex rests her forehead against Maggie's, not opening her eyes. She hears Maggie utter a breathless _wow_ , and immediately finds herself gently removing wisps of Maggie's hair from her face in order to capture her lips again, this kiss quickly deepening.

She tries not to think about how she could do this forever.

Once again, Alex Danvers fails miserably.

Once again, she _really_ doesn't mind.

***

"So, Danvers, real talk. Coming out? How'd your family take it?"

Alex is _blissfully_ happy. They just made out for, like, forty minutes. Maggie is lying with her head on her chest, running her fingers softly over Alex's exposed collarbone. Alex is drawing lazy patterns on Maggie's lower back under her shirt, and she's _happy_. Oh, god, she's already falling in love with this girl.

"How'd they take it? Better than _me_."

Maggie lifts her head to give her a _please explain?_ look, and Alex places a quick kiss on her nose.

"I only figured out I was gay last year, when I went to college. I mean, I dated before that, but it just never seemed quite right? I just never seemed to be as into the whole thing as the guys who asked me out? So it rarely got past a second date. But I get to college, and there's this girl in my class. We start hanging out, getting close, and then one day she straight up asks me - stop giggling, you know what I mean - if I'm into her. And I go no, I'm not gay. And she says, I'll never forget this, she goes, _you'd be surprised how many gay women I've heard that from_. And so I start thinking, and analyzing, and-"

"God, you're such a nerd."

"What- I- okay, yeah, I used the scientific method, but - stop fucking giggling, Sawyer - the findings were conclusive - Alexandra Danvers is really fucking gay. So now I have to tell my parents, right? I was _so_ worried. I kept thinking, you know, I have a five-year-old sister, what if they don't want me around her anymore? I couldn't stand losing Kara. So I just bottled it up, until last Thanksgiving when I cracked. The second my dad finished saying grace I just blurted out, really loudly, _I'm gay!_ My dad just immediately smiled at me and placed his hand on my shoulder, my mom whispered _I knew it_ under her breath, and Kara asked me what it meant. And so I told her it means I like girls, that I would have a girlfriend rather than a boyfriend one day, and Kara, my sweet sun-ray of a sister, goes _yeah, boys are gross, I'm with you._ "

Maggie smiles and kisses her neck. "Wow. You got really lucky, huh?"

"Yeah, I did. They were great, they still are. Did you not notice what a good wingwoman - winggirl? - my sister is? She essentially got me your number, Mags."

"I guess that's true."

"What about you? How did your coming out go?"

"Not quite as well as yours. I mean, I was fine, I knew from a very young age. I came out at twelve. My parents were okay, they took a while to come around, but they didn't kick me out or anything. I'll tell you all the details later. Right now, I'm really comfy, and really sleepy, and you're really pretty. You think we can take a nap?"

"Of course, babe."

"Babe?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I kinda like it, Danvers."

Alex listens to Maggie's breathing even out, and places a small kiss on the crown of her head. She can't believe how happy she is right now.

She tries not to think about forever, with Maggie, like this.

For the first time in her life, Alex Danvers doesn't give it her absolute best. 

She doesn't try very hard at all.

***

Jeremiah Danvers' flight gets in at two in the morning. He makes it home by three, and finds his oldest daughter on the couch, tangled up with a girl who is definitely _not_ his other daughter. He smiles to himself and takes a picture on his phone, wincing when the flash goes off. Luckily, the girls don't wake up.

By the time his wife gets home from her overnight shift, who he assumes is Maggie is gone. He shows Eliza the picture and they share a knowing smile. They let Alex think she got away with it.

A week later, when she officially introduces Maggie to them - as her _girlfriend_ \- they share another one.

***

When Alex sees that picture for the first time, eight years later, it's blown up larger than life and she's wearing a fluffy white dress and Maggie is sitting next to her in a beautiful tailored suit, and her dad is smirking at her from his spot on the stage, pausing his speech. She blushes, and hides her face in her brand new wife's neck, and tries to ignore Kara and Lena giggling next to her. Maggie squeezes her hand.

"Alex? I knew then, that night, that you were it for me. I just knew."

"Oh, Mags. Me too. Me too."

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I've never been kissed so I don't know how to describe it sorry for that cop-out kiss, I hope the fluff made up for it *runs away*)
> 
> So this started because a) I have a tendency to write things I want to read, b) when you're an engineering student you really need a creative outlet.
> 
> I never expected to enjoy it this much, and to get so much out of it. Thank you for every comment and every encouragement and every follow. I was terrified to post the first chapter, but you guys have done wonders for my confidence. 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr, I'm bi-genius over there. Maybe send me prompts or inspirations? If I see something that gets my head going, I might write a one-shot in this universe now and then to blow off some steam. (Who am I kidding, this was so fucking fun, I definitely will.) ((I've already started drafts for the Sanvers proposal and Maggie & Alex babysitting all the Kid!Superfriends, lol))
> 
> Also, just talk to me! About whatever. Ask me things, tell me things. I really want to interact with the community more!
> 
> You'll see I've turned this into a series, so you can subscribe and get a notification when I post a one-shot, so you don't miss anything :)
> 
> Again, thank you for everything!


End file.
